


[兔赤]水珠

by sawada_kanon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sawada_kanon/pseuds/sawada_kanon
Summary: 是代发，原作者Lofter ID 海盐可颂-乐队paro主唱兔X贝斯苇
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, 兔赤 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	[兔赤]水珠

Live快接近尾声时突然下了暴雨。木兔正站在露天舞台中央，全场光束都集中在他身上。随着节拍恣意晃动着身体，他一手举着麦一手放肆地指向天空，沙哑低沉的嗓音极具震撼力，像光一样能穿透雨水云层，带动着粉丝疯狂地和他一起又蹦又唱，所有人的神经末梢随着鼓点和电音亢奋到极致。  
间奏过后是最后一个高潮。木兔随意甩了甩粘在脸上的银发，转身张开手臂正欲开嗓，眼角余光却瞥见站在舞台偏右侧的赤苇。今天这场赤苇把稍长的黑发在脖颈后扎了个小辫儿，他削薄的唇紧紧抿着，修长的手指快速轮换贝斯E弦和G弦，滑出一串漂亮的连音。有什么东西在黑暗里是亮晶晶的。木兔眯起眼，发现是坠在赤苇刘海上的一滴雨滴，现在它正顺着赤苇分明的下颌滑到喉结，又滚到半藏在黑色T恤里的锁骨上。距离不算近，木兔却觉得自己清晰地看见了那一滴水珠是以怎样的姿态，滚去了赤苇的领口里。  
隐秘的，性感的。  
落了一拍，赶不及再开口，木兔迅速把麦对准所有粉丝。

Live顺利结束。致谢后赤苇把贝斯递给staff，接过毛巾想去擦被暴雨淋湿的头发。还没把毛巾盖到头上，他的手腕突然被一只手紧紧攥住，是木兔，下一秒他被狠狠拖进更衣室，门锁咔哒一声闭合。  
接着覆过来的是一个凶狠的吻。赤苇被按在门上，被迫仰起头接受。是深吻，满是欲望的、侵略性极强的。木兔强硬地贴着他的身体，两件被雨水浸湿的T恤纠缠着皱在一起，一种湿凉又潮热的奇怪触感。黏黏腻腻的并不舒服，赤苇皱起眉想离开他，却被捏着下巴牢牢控制住，舌头不由分说被吮吸卷起，他强迫他吞下津液。  
最后一丝氧气消耗殆尽，木兔终于放开他，密闭空间充满两个人的喘息声，赤苇玫瑰色的唇湿润地漂亮。还没问他到底怎么了，木兔又把头埋进他脖颈间一下一下舔着温热的皮肤。痒。赤苇忍不住轻吸了一口气，手指攥紧木兔后背的T恤。“我刚刚看见京治这里有一滴雨……”木兔低低地说完，又轻轻咬住锁骨，犬齿抵住颈窝最敏感的地方碾磨。不稳的气息尽数喷在领口裸露的皮肤，赤苇瞬间想明白其中的弯弯绕绕——所以最后一句才没有唱？了然地松开布料，赤苇轻笑一声，他在自己领口处准确地寻到并抬起木兔的下巴，盯着他的眼神几乎算是挑衅，“木兔前辈，再忘词的话下一场你就不要上了，我们开全场solo。”  
“京治在威胁我？”木兔从下而上望向赤苇，直视那双宛若琥珀的绿眼睛，明亮，清醒，不容置疑……深处藏着的是和他同样的强势。木兔直起腰重新强硬地分开他的唇瓣，唇齿间几乎是咬着牙用气声说，“那你就试试看。”  
木兔更凶猛地吻上去，像溺水的人一样疯狂掠夺赤苇的氧气。唇角被咬破，野兽般的深吻里似乎带了一点血的味道，那丝血腥味刺激到赤苇，他闭上眼睛，同样强势地回应他，舌头重重舔过木兔的上颚。  
这个粗暴的吻让木兔的神经末梢都兴奋到颤抖。连续唱了三个小时，他本不应该再如此亢奋。该死的，都怪赤苇，他不知道他在台上闭着眼睛弹贝斯的样子简直性感的像个妖精，再加上那滴雨水……木兔转而向下去舔赤苇白皙的脖颈，闭着眼睛想象自己是那滴坠入领口的雨。他弓起背随便吮吸一处皮肉，咬着它反复舔舐，用一种会让赤苇疼的力道，木兔故意留下痕迹。幼稚死了，这个混蛋，一个星期才会消下去还怎么上台？赤苇吃痛地倒吸一口气，报复似的扯了下木兔的头发。木兔顺着力道地抬起头，放肆地冲他一笑，手指拨开T恤下摆，伸进去掐住右边的乳头稍微用劲，指缝扯长乳头。赤苇在呻吟漏出之前急忙捂住嘴——余光瞥见他的动作，木兔很满意地笑了，故意把话说的非常恶劣，“京治，有本事你就不要发出声音。一直。”  
他没有掀起紧贴在赤苇身上被雨浸湿的布料，隔着黑色T恤就低下头去亲吻和咬。鼻间满是雨水咸湿和棉布的气息，牙齿包裹住一点软肉，木兔在上面用力留下一圈牙印，想逼赤苇发出声音。乳头以肉眼可见的速度迅速胀大，甚至在T恤下顶出一个明显凸起的轮廓。门外人来人往的喧闹，赤苇用力咬着自己的手指，藏在凌乱的刘海后的眼睛里漫起一阵起伏汹涌的快感。木兔常年练吉他的指腹磨出的厚茧，能轻易把旖旎的捻磨变成粗糙的亵玩。他最后掐两下离开，手掌顺着皮肤滑到腰间。  
木兔清楚赤苇敏感的每一处，无论是精巧的耳垂锁骨还是腰与后背。放轻力气去捏他的腰，赤苇身子无意识颤了一下，喉咙间似乎不自觉的呜咽了一声。沾着水的皮肤光滑紧实，木兔对手下的触感非常满意，他刚刚在台上时可就想着这个了——虚虚晃过平坦的小腹，他恶趣味的隔着裤子去揉他的阴茎。果然，赤苇已经勃起了，他就是这么个被吻就会硬的敏感体质，却偏要和他逞强。  
今天他就教给他什么是逞强的后果。  
木兔愉快地眯起眼睛，一边透过赤苇的指缝去舔他的唇，一边快速去解他和他的腰带。阴茎和阴茎贴上时，木兔满足地喟叹。他们都硬地厉害，木兔甚至觉得自己硬到发疼，他已经被蛊惑的太久，他不想再等。  
手边没有润滑，于是木兔用力掰下赤苇的手，把自己的手指塞进去让他舔。赤苇不知道他仰起头舔舐手指的样子有多色情——那种脆弱的美丽和神情里湿漉漉的色欲，能激起任何一个男人施虐的欲望。木兔居高临下看着他，食指和中指夹着他的舌头玩弄。刚刚被裹上一层晶莹的唾液木兔就抽出手指，似有若无的掠过后背就探向后穴。他挑逗的按在那处凹陷转圈，进而又浅浅地插入，一根，两根，就这样吧，他本来也没打算在这里来一次温柔细腻的性爱——撤出手指，木兔抬起赤苇的左腿挂在自己臂弯，把他摆成大开的姿势，直接粗暴地顶了进去。  
其实这个姿势并不适合做爱。赤苇难受地仰起脖颈，随着被进入的钝痛而短促地呻吟了一声。木兔胸口起伏，两人身体紧贴着，像在共享一个心脏。柔软的穴被阴茎撑出形状又把他紧紧裹住，他满足的叹了一口气。顶在最敏感的一处，木兔故意狠狠一撞，整根都操进去。后穴又烫又紧，虽然没有得到充分的润滑和扩张有些难以进入，却也因此带来无与伦比的滚烫紧致的快感。木兔恨不得把自己整个人都埋进赤苇怀里，他一只手撑着他的腰不让他滑下去，另一只手掰过他的下巴又狠狠地咬他的唇。他此刻简直失控，下身快速顶进去又抽出，快感潮水般一波一波从脊椎涌到全身，舒服地全身发麻。  
赤苇的喘息声逐渐动情，在性事上他总是这样，明明没资本挑衅还总不愿服输。但是没关系，木兔善解人意的把这归为恋人之间的情趣，何况他爱极了赤苇被操哭之后呜呜咽咽求他停下的模样。不过今天好像不太一样，木兔喘得更厉害了——赤苇报复似的夹紧了后穴，松石绿的眼睛从刘海后面眯起来看他，甚至轻微地挑起眉毛。很好，木兔也笑了，他的京治从不会让他失望。木兔直起身，突然把他转过去狠狠按在门上，阴茎重新插进深处的同时，一巴掌重重地拍在他的臀上。  
“喜欢夹紧被我操对吧？”木兔一只手绕到前面掰过他下巴，逼着赤苇看向自己，“那就给我一直夹紧到我射出来。”  
脸被摁在门上，赤苇很快尝到挑衅的后果，木兔毫不留情地操弄逐渐让他失神，整个人被操到脱力。木兔下巴坠着一滴汗，近乎疯狂地操他，越来越深，频率越来越快，整根出来又整根没入，操弄他的最深处。他俯下身舔弄他的后背，从肩胛到凸起的蝴蝶骨，赤苇潮红的耳后和因为站不稳的颤抖，此刻全部成为浓烈的春药。木兔抵在最深处一刻不停地进出，手指用力掐在他的腰上，几乎要按出一个个红色的指印。还不够，木兔开始握着他的腰主动带着他身子往自己的方向撞，或许从后面进入是会比前面要更深，木兔低下头，甚至觉得自己能看见随着抽插翻出的深红色软肉。  
赤苇终于忍不住哽咽出声，眼角渗出的泪水划过脸庞。又是那滴水珠。木兔湿热又动情地吻他，顺着脸颊向上舔走他的泪水，贪婪又渴求。那滴可恶的水珠就是今晚伊甸园的苹果，是他无法遏制的本能，是它引诱并成就了他们隐蔽罪恶的此时此刻——他怎么能怪他？  
淫糜的气氛弥漫在密闭的房间。木兔再次掐紧了他的腰，阴茎深深地埋在里面，一波波精液射进赤苇的身体深处，同时赤苇也被体内涨大的阴茎推上高潮，他颤着身子失神地半张着嘴，直到木兔重新温柔地吻住他。  
“是我赢了。”木兔把鼻尖埋在赤苇颈间，心脏和心脏按共同的韵律跳动。  
他哑着声音说道。


End file.
